Ryusei
'Character First Name:' Ryusei 'IMVU Username:' RyuseiUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 22 'Date of Birth:' Oct/13/178 AN '' '''Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'11" 'Weight:' 150Ib 'Blood Type:' AB- 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Seeing someone ((Umeko)) 'Personality:' Ryusei is odd first off. He is obsessed with Mastering his poison mist and has a weakness to Umeko. Normaly she get what she wants, While fighting he keeps a blank face. But often jokes around with enemy's. Ryusei is known to play shogi. He is levelheaded and wishes for his clan to walk in pure enlightenment and keep peaceful relations but he will become a hot head. But this dosent mean hes not wise. Ryusei tends to drink when he can often getting drunk playing shogi with friends. Dew to Ryusei's poison he must always were a mask. 'Nindo: (optional)' Lord Jashin guilds me. 'Summoning:' Ibuse 'Element' Fire 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Weapon of choice:' Scythe 'Strength' Taijutsu Bukijutsu Speed Stamina Intelligence Learning Speed 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu Fuinjutsu Medical Jutsu Ninjutsu Chakra contral Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Large scroll x3 Poison Antidote x3 kusarigama x1 Smoke Tags x3 Explosive Tagsx3 Maximum capacity at: Jounin (70 pieces) Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Poison Mist Fire: Fire Release: Great Fireball Techique-Rank C Fire Release:Flame Whirlwind Explosive Tag Technique Taijutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Bukijutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Ryusei was born in the lower districts of Amegakure, to a poverty stricken family. His father was a drunkard, who constantly cause commotion for the surrounding houses, and his mother was too much of an emotional wreck to defend herself. He watched day and night, as they bickered and fought, and never thought the world had any other kinds of people. As he grew up, his parents told him about his heritage and the way of Lord Jashin, and how t Jashinist were scarce, falling away from popularity, and losing their credibility.As a child, Ryusei was implanted with the venom sac from a black salamander, which resided within his village upon its death a , leaving an identifiable scar on the left-side of his abdomen. This procedure conferred to him the poison-related abilities of the creature, amongst which were an enhanced resistance to poison and the alteration of his body chemistry so that he too became toxic, so much so that even his breath would intoxicate those in the immediate vicinity. This poison was deadly, causing victims to experience excruciating pain until they succumbed to numbness, where these effects would then progress to complete paralysis and ultimately death within a period of two days from inhalation. To preserve the safety of others, Ryusei always breathed using a respirator and carried three small vial of antidote with himself, although even immediate ingestion of this did not guarantee survival. The fear that this very implantation produced, earned him the epithet like his ansester "Ryusei the Salamander". His father still enfurryated by the defeat of hanzo, too broke to pay for proper schooling, decided to train Ryusei in he fields behind their house. This is where Ryusei learned all about the summoning of ibuse, a signature move of Hanzo, and began working towards gaining skill poison running threw his viens. As he grew in the Honzo bloodline, After years of training in the basic shinobi arts, Ryusei decided it was time for him to move into the village, and begin attending classes, now that he had the skill to actually pass the entrance exams. And he was quickly admitted, moving into his own dorm room, and upgrading in society. He only attended the academy for another 2 years, before he graduated, and was promoted to Chuunin. Because of his background, and his lack of proper funds and was hated for being a desendent of hanzo, despite graduating in the top of his class. He never really cared to get close to his teammates either, when he was actually assigned a couple, and only performed missions with Kazuto, a hyperactive male, who was especially skilled in chakra control, and Mikuro, a clumsy boy, who was oddly skilled in Taijutsu. After multiple missions, ranging from D ranked, to A ranked, the boys were promoted to Chunin, after passing the exams, and split paths, as soon as they were able to be free of each other. Though, while the other two were chasing girls, and working out, Ryusei stayed alone in his room, learning more about a man named Hanzo, and his abilities. Ryusei would lazyly walk round the village challaging any to shogi. 'Roleplaying Library:' Amegakure Village RP: Shogi Match! 02/19/14 'Approved by:' Kagato